Mask of a Hero
by Anime Ice
Summary: Naruto dies at the age of 5 when the villigers attack him and when many think it is peace in the village their are rumors of someone with a mask and blonde hair saving people threw out the five elemental nations and when the mask person comes to konoha with some sepical people what will happen to konoha.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and this is a new story**

**Of mine and if you want I**

**Will update faster on the other **

**stories it's just I have choir**

**And other things **

**Any way hope you like it**

**And I will update for other my other**

**Story anyway let's begin**

**Chapter 1 Cruel Fate**

It was late at night as the village hidden in the leaves was all but empty, but in a certain part of konoha there was a large mob of villagers as they attempted to get the demon boy Naruto who was in his room crying on his bed for them all to go away. As he was crying a bottle of some sorts broke his window before a fireball was shot into his house as he saw it burn into everything as he tried to escape, but more fireballs came into his room before his whole apartment was sent on fire and as he waited for his death the mob outside was being arrested by ANBU while others tried to put out the fire along with hokage who was trying his best but by the time they stopped the fire their was a burned body of a five year old lay on the burnt carpet where he lay dead. The hokage cried a little before looking at the mob with anger in his eyes as they walked to the hokage tower.

Care to explain, asked the third with venom to his voice.

Yeah we finally kill-, said one of the villagers before being hit in the head by an ANBU with a red eye as the villager went unconscious.

All of you are going to be executed tomorrow for your treason, said the third.

Why should we we killed the demon for good, said one of the villagers.

Fools you can't kill a demon it needs to be sealed in order for it to be contained if the jinchuriki dies then the demon will be resurrected soon or maybe sooner, said the third.

Many of the mob had shocked expressions and didn't say anything for soon they were imprisoned for tomorrows execution. The third turned towards the fourth hokages face. Minato I am sorry I have failed you, said the third before heading inside. Little did they know that a masked man was watching them with red emotionless eyes as he then disappeared. The next morning many were happily enjoying their day for the news of Naruto's death was spread around konoha and soon when the execution ended for the mob of villagers many thanked their families with money or something else as no one notice the same masked man from last night watching with no care as he disappeared out of konoha.

**I know that was short, but hey I am tired **

**I need to work**

**on the other chapters for**

**the other stories and a chapter**

**for this one but for right now**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright now its time for**

**Another new chapter of **

**Mask of a hero any way no talking**

**Lets begin**

**Chapter 2 Appearance**

**8 Years later**

It has been a lot of troubling 8 years as the third hokage was sitting in his office doing paper work and as he was doing this a mysterious masked man was walking up to konoha gates and as he past by the gate guards who didn't see the man since they were asleep and as he was walking many people took notice of him and didn't know who this person was since the man was about 6'5 and as the man was walking he ended up in front of the hokage tower where he was stopped by four ANBU guards who were following the man since they saw that he entered the village without talking to the gate guards.

Halt state your business, said the ANBU with the owl mask who was the leader.

The man didn't respond, but took a couple of steps forward before stopping not far from the man as he handed him a card. The owl ANBU took the card and when he read it he looked back up at the masked man. Come with us, said the owl leader.

They lead him to the office of the hokage where when they entered they saw him doing the usual paper work. Yes owl how can I help you all, asked the third.

Sir this man wishes to see you, said "Owl."

The ANBU leader moved out of the way to let a boy about 6'5 walk close to the hokage as the ANBU leader gave the hokage a letter. What is this, asked the hokage.

This is a letter that the boy was to deliver to you from Jiraiya-sam, said "Owl."

Thank you Owl you may leave, said the third. He turned to the person in front of him and waited for him to say anything to him, but after about a minute the messenger boy didn't reply and the hokage new why as he could see him looking at the ANBU guarding him around the room even if a mask did cover his face. He then gave a signal to his ANBU to leave him alone and after a couple of seconds the four ANBU disappeared out of the room. Okay now that that's out of the way will you tell me who you are.

The mysterious boy took off his mask as the third hokage gasped as he was meant with a pair of blue eyes and blonde hair. Hey old man it's good to see you again, said "Naruto."

Naruto! said the hokage with a bright smile as he got up from his seat and hugged Naruto for a couple of seconds before letting go.

Yesh old man it's like you haven't seen me in a while, said "Naruto."

Well I thought you were dead when the ANBU found your dead body in your apartment, said the hokage. Why exactly did you fake your death?

Well to be honest about a year before that attack I meant Jiraiya at one of the spas and he saw me get attacked by some civilians. He helped me and decided to get me help in ninja training, after that he told me if I wanted to go with him on a training trip for a little while and I was deciding on it and I was going to say no, but I over heard some villagers saying that they were planning on killing me so I decided to just go with him, but make sure that no one new I was alive and so I faked my death so I could become strong, said "Naruto."

Okay I get it, but I have two questions. One is how strong would you say you are and why are you here, asked the hokage.

Well if you read the letter, said "Naruto."

The hokage read over the letter and after finishing he looked at Naruto who had a serious face. So my old student is going to plan an attack on the village in a couple of months, asked the hokage.

Yes, also he leads the new village, said "Naruto."

The sound village, yes I felt as though something was off about that village, but that can't be all of his plans, asked the hokage.

No, he plans on also getting his hands on the last Uchiha since he has a new jutsu that makes him immortal, said "Naruto."

Ah so he perfected it, okay then and are you sure this information that Jiraiya boy got is accurate, asked the hokage.

Actually I got it since Jiraiya is to well known so I know it is accurate, said "Naruto."

Okay so what is your plan and any other details I need to know about, asked the hokage.

Yes actually I will be requesting that I be put on a genin team so that when the chuinn exams come around I will participate and try to find and entaragate the sound ninja that will be in the exams, said "Naruto."

Alright, but their is just one problem and that is that their isn't many genin teams that we have someone they don't know join them so I'm sorry to say, but you will have to be put in one of the rookie genin teams, said the hokage.

That will have to do and I don't really care who's team I will be on, said "Naruto."

Okay, but do you want to go by your real name or a fake one, asked the hokage.

Just go with my real name, besides I won't be staying so people won't have to bother with talking about me getting killed or something, man dad sure messed up in trying to protect this village, said "Naruto."

So you know about your family, said the hokage as on the outside he was calm, but on the inside he was thinking of why Jiraiya was telling him about his parents.

Yup, Jiraiya told about 5 years ago when I had the skills to know the truth and I understand why you didn't tell me I mean someone in the stone village thought I was the fourth, but lucky I had my hair short back than so not many people believed I was the fourth.

I see, but their is something I wanted to ask you. How is your control of the kyubia, asked the hokage.

Well I ain't gonna tell you all of my tricks, said "Naruto."

Alright then so where will you be staying, asked the hokage.

At one of the hotels in konoha, said "Naruto."

Are you sure because once word gets out that your alive then your probably going to get kicked out, said the hokage.

Well until then I will take up my mom and dads old house when I have no where to go, said "Naruto."

Okay then, oh and here is a scheduled for your ninja school tomorrow and the genin exams aren't till next week, said the hokage.

Thanks jiij and I'll see you later, said "Naruto" as he jumped out the window before the third could say anything.

The hokage just smiled as he watched Naruto leap atop the roof tops before beginning his work. Naruto was jumping atop the roof tops with his mask on as he did not want no one to recognized him and as he landed on a window sill he opened the window and walked in as he removed his cloak and mask as he put it in a case before going to the kitchen and cooking some cups of ramen. He laid in a meditation pose on his bed channeling chakra and after about a hour and a half of meditating he laid on his bed as he let sleep take over for tomorrows first day at ninja academy.

_**NEXT MORNING**_

Naruto awoke to the sound of ringing as he smashed his alarm clock annoyed at the sound of it. Guess I need a new alarm clock again, thought Naruto as he grabbed his things before heading into the shower. After a couple of minutes he came out wearing a black t-shirt with orange flames on the bottom and to match it was dark blue pants with two pouches for kunias on each side of his leg along with a big pouch that held his shiruken or paper bombs or seals. He also had dark blue sandals, he grabbed his cloak which in the light was now the color of black with orange flames on the bottom. He grabbed another mask that he had in his suit case as it looked like a fox with red markings on the lips and under the eyes. He jumped out the window and onto the roof tops before jumping each building and he eventually arrived at the academy as he saw all the students going inside and as he went inside he looked at the piece of paper of his schedule and as he headed to one of the rooms he could see lots of students talking with the teacher doing some paper work. He walked in as the teacher looked at him in question.

Can I help you, asked the man who had brown hair and a scar across his nose.

Naruto handed the note the hokage wrote for him and as the teacher read the letter he looked at Naruto before finishing the letter and putting it by his paper work as he got up from his chair. Alright kids calm down, said the teacher, but the students got louder. QUIET! He yelled as the whole class got quiet. Good, now I would like for you guys to meet your new classmate, ah wait what was your name, asked the teacher a little embarrassed.

Naruto Uzamaki, he said as he got a gasp from the teacher. Where can I sit, he asked.

Ah, anywhere their is a free seat, but you are gonna need to take that mask off, said the teacher as he got over his reaction.

Naruto just sighed as he removed his mask and got many gasps from some of the girls as well as hearts in their eyes as his face made him look almost like his dad except the whisker marks and and his hair which barley touched his shoulders. He walked up the steps to a seat next to a blue haired girl with pupils eyes. Hey can I sit here, asked "Naruto" as he saw the girl turn around and blush which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto and he new why since Jiraiya taught him some stuff that weren't jutsus.

Y-y-yes, said the blue haired girl as she stuttered on her own words.

Naruto sat down as the teacher who he later found out was named Iruka and as class rolled around Iruka told the class to head outside and as they were filing out Naruto walked in the back to observe all the students. As they walked out the only people that interested Naruto was the clan children. As they were outside Iruka was calling kids to do target practice and one by one kids went by until a boy named Sauske Uchiha walked up and hit every marker which made all girls look at him as if he was the best in the world. Finally it was Naruto's turn as he walked up no one was paying attention as most kept looking at Sauske until the sound of metal against wood was heard. Everyone looked to see three pointed kunia all hit vital areas.

Good job Naruto, said "Iruka" impressed at Naruto's aiming.

Naruto walked away as he got a glare from Sauske and a few love stares from a couple of girls. The class then walked to another target area to see wooden dummies set up as Iruka explained the ninjutsu test and as people showed great performances especially the Uchiha who burned the dummy away. Naruto then walked up as most of the class paid attention this time wanting to see what the newbie could do and as they watched Naruto took out one of his three pointed kunia which he infused with chakra as he threw it and as it hit the dummy it split in two as all the students especially the teacher had awe faces while the Uchiha had a angry look.

Alright class it's time for the spar and the first spar will be Sauske Uchiha against Naruto Uzamaki, said "Iruka" getting over his shock.

Yeah go Sauske show this newbie why your the rookie of the year, said the pinked haired girl.

My Sauske will beat him, said a blonde haired girl.

What do you mean your Sauske, said the pink hair girl.

The two bigger each other until both Sauske and Naruto were facing each other. You know for a newbie your skilled, but you won't be able to beat me, said "Sauske" as he dashed at Naruto who simply blocked a punch to his face as he kept on blocking each punch and kick the Uchiha threw at Naruto.

Is that the best you got, because if it is then this will be a painful end, said "Naruto" as he grabbed Sauske's wrist before kneeing him in the stomach that would have sent him flying if not for the hold that Naruto had on Sauske's wrist and instead spun him around then threw him into the air and as he came down Naruto spun kicked him to the school wall where he fell unconscious when he slammed into the wall. All the students eyes went wide along with the teacher as they saw the best in their class get beaten down so quickly and by someone who just got here. Naruto then saw what time it was and started to walk away just as their teacher got over the shock as he saw Naruto walking away.

Naruto where are you going, asked "Iruka."

I'm going home, it's almost time to go anyway, said "Naruto" as he pointed at the clock that read 2:39.

Oh, okay then class dismissed, said "Iruka" as he helped Sauske who just woke up get up.

Naruto walked away and when he was far away he put on his mask before running towards his apartment and when he first started running it only took a couple of minutes before he finally arrived at his apartment and when he entered he saw a small sized toad with a scroll behind it's back and as Naruto walked closer he grabbed the scroll as the frog disappeared. He open the scroll to find a big box and when Naruto opened he had a big smile on his face as he closed it before closing it and sitting on his bed in a meditating pose and concentrated on talking with his furry buddy.

Hey Kurama you their, asked "Naruto" as he appeared in a large forest with trees the size of the hokage monument and as Naruto was walking he entered a big clearing with a tree bigger then the others in the middle with a the roots having an opening in the middle where a large figure was laying until it opened it's red eyes as it saw Naruto approach.

**What do you want kit, asked "Kurama" the nine tails kyubia as he held out his hand in a fist as Naruto smiled and fist bumped Kurama.**

I don't now just seeing how you were doing, said "Naruto" as he sat in front of Kurama.

**Ah you know me kid I was just sitting back and watching as you took out that Uchiha like he was nothing, said "Kurama" with a smile as he was able to see the beating of Sauske.**

Well the kid did have it coming, anyway is Orchimaro in the village yet, asked "Naruto."

**Not yet kit and besides you should be training with my chakra, you know you can't hold that form for more that 15 minutes and when time is up both of us lose lots of chakra, said "Kurama."**

Yeah I know alright then let's start, said "Naruto" as he got off the grass.

For the next couple of hours they trained in getting more chakra so that they can add up the time. Once they were out and thought that was good both Kurama and Naruto said their goodbyes before Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the clock that he bought today to see that it was midnight and as he took off his clothes he lay on his bed waiting for Orchimaro to appear so that he could kill him and leave konoha so that the people don't try to kill him unless they want a death wish.

**That is the end of chapter 2 hope you like**

**and sorry about the first chapter**

**problem with computer**

**anyway I will update soon, but maybe not for a couple of days**

**since school is going to start for**

**me and I don't know if I will be able to do all of them**

**but I will try and you give those **

**REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to another chapter of**

**Mask of a Hero**

**I was deciding on which pairings for this story**

**But I can't decide Hinata/Naruto**

**Ino/Naruto Tenetn/Naruto by the way**

**I will put Haku a girl because she looks like one**

**Any way I don't know other pairings**

**But just say and I will do it.**

**Chapter 3: Mask of a genin team**

It has been a week since Naruto has been in the academy and he was bored out of his mind since all they did was talk about some history that he already knew, but the only good thing was that some of the training grounds helped him and kyubia get better control of their form. By the time the exams came around all the students were nervous except two people and those were Sauske Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki who were being started at by half of the girls in the class. Naruto grew very popular in the last week and now he was being stocked by half the girls in konoha. Soon the two loud mouths of the school Saukra Haruno and Ino Yakamchi and once they entered the room you have yo cover your ears. Once Naruto saw the two girls Ino looked at him before turning around a light blush on her and Naruto new that she liked him and was pretending to like Sauske as to test her rival is what he thought, but he didn't care as he just sat their for a few more minutes before Iruka and his assistant Mizuki walked through the door telling everyone that today was the genin exams and to try there best.

Naruto thought this was a waste of time as he had to do simple things like target practice, create a clone of himself, but instead created multiple clones of himself and for the final part a test which Naruto completed fast and was so bored he just wanted to blow something up. Finally the exams were over and almost half the class past, but mostly kids from clan heads and once Naruto got his head band he put it over his head not caring if he past, but just wanted to get this mission done. Once he got outside he saw many parents with their children congratulating them and once he entered the crowd to get home many looked at him with glares, even some were saying of "how the demon brat past" or "why they let him." Naruto new everyone in konoha new he was back and alive and once that happen he was forced to leave the hotel he stayed at and was happy since he was able to stay at his mom and dads old house which looked like it could have been a nice place for a family and if they excepted the kyubia to attack which he still didn't get what happen since nobody new how the kyubia escaped from his mom who was the previous host. As he was walking he got out of the crowd he decided to walk to the training ground when he was stopped by three ninja who wore chuinn vest which meant they were chuinn.

Can I help you with something, asked "Naruto" in a calm voice.

Yeah you could die, said one of the chuinn quickly pulling out a kunia and tried to stab Naruto, but before it could even get close to his chest Naruto stopped it by grabbing his wrist and the chuinn struggled to get free until Naruto snapped his hand with a loud snap as the man yelled in pain getting attention from others as they watch one of the three chuinn whimper from the pain. You'll pay for that kid, said one of the chuinn, but as he turned around he saw nothing but a blur and before the both of the chuinns realized it Naruto was behind them with two spheres of chakra.

Rasengan Barrage, said "Naruto" as he slammed the two rasengans into their backs enough to knock them out, but not kill them.

Most of the kids and parents watched amazed and horrified that a mere genin defeated three chuinn with ease. Sauske watched the whole thing and respected the blonds dissension in fighting back if he was threaten and would do the same, but still felt a little jealous. Naruto put on his cloak and mask as he then disappeared with the bodies of all three chuinns deciding to let the third hokage deal with them. Naruto appeared in front of the hokage tower before dropping their bodies with a note and left just as the ANBU arrived to see the three chuinns knocked out.

Naruto arrived at his house as he entered he walked to the kitchen before making some homemade ramen and when he was done cooking he sat down to eat, but was stopped by the sound of noise outside as he dropped his chopsticks and walked to the balcony to see a mob of villagers with rakes and torches. They looked mad and he could of sworn he saw kids with them and as he got a closer look he saw some of his class mates with there parents looking at them with scared looks.

You demon brat come down here so we could teach you not to mess with our ninja, said one of the villagers.

Sorry, but if I do that then I will fear you will all get hurt, said "Naruto" he then moved his head to the side as two kunia flew by him. He turned around to see five chuinn two of which with swords while the rest had kunias.

How dare you hurt my comrades you demon bra-, said one of the ninja before being kicjed in the face sending him flying through the village.

You known you are all annoying, said "Naruto" as he saw two of the chuinns perform a jutsu before firing two large fireballs at him that caused some damage to his house, but as they got close Naruto finished a set of hand seals.

Water style: Water barrier, said "Naruto" as a barrier of water surrounded him and blocked both fireballs as steam cover the roof.

Where is he, said one of the chuinns.

He got answer when a pain struck him from behind and he was sent flying out of the smoke and crashed into one of the houses. The three chuinn left got worried and started to sweat. You aren't so tough now are you, said "Naruto" as he appeared behind one of the chuinn and prepared a jutsu just as the chuinn notice he was behind him as he turned around only to get hit by a great force.

Wind style: Divine fist of the wind god, said "Naruto" as he saw the chuinn fly away.

He then grabbed two of his kunia as he blocked two slashes from the two last chuinn. We got you kid, now you will stay dead, said one of the chuinns as he forced Naruto to jump back, but the two chuinns wouldn't let him get away and were running after him until he poof in a cloud of smoke. Bushin, thought both of the chuinn as they turned around to see Naruto fire off another jutsu.

Lightning style: 1000 point paralysis, said "Naruto" as 1000 needles of lightning shot out from his fingers and struck the two chuinn as they fell unconssious and fallen off the roof only to b caught by Naruto as he put them down carefully as the crowd of villagers took a step back from Naruto and his strength. Just then the hokage and five ANBU arrived.

What is going on here, asked the hokage.

Sorry old man, but they attacked me and they had it coming, said "Naruto."

I understand Naruto, all of you leave, said the hokage with a cold stare.

The villagers didn't argue as they knew not to mess with the hokage and quickly left with the children who had awed faces. The ANBU grabbed the five chuinn as the hokage would punish them for attacking him and disappeared. Naruto went back inside and finished his ramen before going to his room and meditating for a few then fell asleep.

**NEXT MORNING**

Naruto awoke to the sound of his alarm clock and smashed it again before doing his usual thing before heading to the academy in a new set of clothes that consisted of a dark blue shirt with an Uzamaki crest on his back, dark blue pants, ninja sandals and a new cloak that was dark blue with the Uzamaki crest on the back along with his fox mask. As he leaped outside the window it didn't take him long to reach the ninja academy and when he entered he saw many students talking with one another as he made his way to sit next to so far his favorite person in the class, Hinata Hyuuga. The girl looked shy, but Naruto never talked about it since he thought she was a nice girl and she was always quiet which made Naruto enjoy sitting next to her.

Hey Hinata, said "Naruto" as he sat down next to the Hyuuga girl who gave him a smile before blushing and looking away.

Naruto knew the girl had feelings for him, but didn't get why the girl didn't just tell him. He wouldn't tell the girl no just that he didn't want a girlfriend at the moment. Class when on for a couple of minutes until both Saukra and Ino came in ranting about who won and to Naruto they were just hurting his ears as they kept on bickering until Iruka came in and silenced them before he gave a long speech of how proud he was of them and the road of them being a ninja. Naruto tuned them out as he really didn't care and as he put his head on the desk he was in his mindscape trying to practice the new set of jutsus that Kurama told him to practice and as he was practicing Kurama appeared out of nowhere and walked towards Naruto.

**Hey Kit you should probably go, your teacher is calling out names for the team place met, said "Kurama."**

Naruto stopped what he was doing as he closed his eyes and when he opened them he found himself back in the class room as Iruka was calling out the names for the genin teams and as he was talking Naruto was about to go back into his mindscape until...

Team 7 Naruto Uzamaki, Saukra Haruno, and Sauske Uchiha, said "Iruka" as he saw Saukra triumph in victory about being with Sauske and gloating about it, while Sauske was just ignoring her and thinking that both Naruto and Saukra would slow them down. Naruto just slammed his head down thinking why the third hokage would set him up with and annoying fangirl and a emo with an anger problem. Alright moving on team 8 will be Kiba Inzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga. And since team 9 is still an active team team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Achimikchi, and Ino Yamakama(sorry I forgot how to spell it), said "Iruka.

How come I get two lazy guys and forehead gets the best in the class, said "Ino" as she was talking about Naruto since she knew that he was better than Sauske.

Because the teams are picked for each others ability and since Sauske is the rookie of the year and since Naruto arrived last week he is considered bottom of the class and every team needs order which is why Saukra who is a top kunoichi is on their team to, said "Iruka."

Ino sat down mad that she was not with Naruto and she wasn't the only one since Hinata also wanted to be with Naruto, but fate has other plans. Naruto just had his head on the table thinking if the old man did this for torture or just for something else, but he was hoping that whoever his jouin sensai he would not be someone like others in the village. Iruka then told the genins who their sensai would be and as he said the names jouins started to come in and take their teams somewhere to talk as the only team that was left was team 7 who were beginning to get bored that they were the only ones left. After awhile Naruto finally figured out who was their sensai as he got up from his chair, but putting one of his three ponged kunia under the desk so they would not see and walked to the window.

Naruto where are you going, asked "Saukra."

Just for a walk, said "Naruto" as he was prepared to jump out the window.

But are sensai might arrive any moment now, said "Saukra."

Saukra I know who are sensai is and if I know who it is then I'm going for a little run, so see ya, said "Naruto" before he jumped out the window and disappeared.

Saukra just got mad that he would leave, but both curious of who he thought their sensai was and happy that she was alone with Sauske. Sauske was just pretending not to care, but got curious of Naruto's abilities and swore to beat him one day and if he did that then he would be able to kill his brother. Naruto was walking along the rooftops till he found what he was looking for and jumped down in front of the shinobi graveyard that held every brave shinobi including his mom and dad. He walked into the graveyard to see a man in a dark blue shirt and pants with a jouin vest and a mask covering most of his bottom face along with his headband for konoha. As he walked by the man and saw that he did not notice Naruto he walked along the grave till he decided to lean on a tree and saw what Kakashi would do next.

After a while Naruto saw Kakashi disappear from the monument as Naruto walk to the monument and said his thanks to his mom and dad for their bravery and hope they rest in peace. Naruto then made his way to back to the academy where he saw Saukra trying to ask Sauske for a date and got the same response "no" as he jumped in to see them stare at him, but before they could ask where he went Kakashi came through the room.

Hello sensai, said "Saukra."

So your all my new team, well my first impression is... your interesting meet me on the roof, said "Kakashi."

Sauske and Saukra walked to the stairs while Naruto jumped out the window and walked up the side of the building till he came to the roof to see Kakashi reading his book, which after Naruto got close could see it was one of the perverted books Jiraiya wrote and soon thought his sensai was a pervert as he sat down in one of the chairs waiting for both Sauske and Saukra to arrive as he took out one of his favorite books that Jiraiya made which was not perverted as he began to read. After awhile Sauske and Saukra came up the stairs to see both their sensai and teammate reading different books and stopped when they arrived.

Alright now that you are all here we can begin by telling each other a little about each other like your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future, said "Kakashi."

Ah Kakashi could you give us an example, asked "Saukra."

Yesh, all you have to do is tell a couple of things about yourself it's that simple, thought "Naruto."

Okay then, my name is Kakashi Hatake, what I like and dislike is none of your business, as for my hobbies well I have many, and my dream, huh well haven't thought of any, said "Kakashi."

All we learned was his name, was the thoughts of both Sauske and Saukra.

Alright then lets start with you pinky, said "Kakashi."

Oh well my name is Saukra Haruno, my likes are or more like who I like is(looks at Sauske and blushes) my hobbies are(looks at Sauske again, but this times blushes and giggles) and my dream for the future, said "Saukra"(looks at Sauske one last time before silently giggling really loud, but only for those around her to hear).

And your dislikes, asked "Kakashi" as he thought of why he had to get the fan girl.

Ino-pig! Said "Saukra."

Alright then next how bout you emo, said "Kakashi."

Sauske ignored the nickname he was given as he just rolled with it. My name is Sauske Uchiha and I don't like many things and I have many dislikes, my hobbies are training, and my dream is more of an ambition as I will kill a certain person and restore my clan, said "Sauske."

Naruto just looked at Sauske with a look that said "do you have a death wish" as he already new who this person he wanted to kill was as he new this team would not get along as he had a emo who wants revenge and a craze fangirl and to top it off a perverted sensai.

Alright then you blonde, said "Kakashi."

Naruto ignored the nickname as he continued. My name is Naruto Uzamaki, I like ramen, training, hanging with my sensai, I dislike how long it takes for ramen to cook, perverts, and anyone else who disrespects others, my hobbies are training, gardening, and hanging with my bud Kurama, my dream for the future was to be hokage, but I don't know if I should keep on trying, said "Naruto" as he looked up at the sky.

Kakashi just sighed as he expected this. Alright then now that we know each other better, I want all of you to meet me on training ground 7 tomorrow at 8 for the real test you will do tomorrow, said "Kakashi."

Ah Kakashi-sensai what do you mean real test, didn't we all ready pass our test, asked "Saukra."

That was to weed out the ones who were not ready, said "Kakashi."

So I'm guessing the real test is something you will judge for us, asked "Naruto."

Yup, but we will talk about that tomorrow and also don't eat anything tomorrow unless you wanna fail, said "Kakashi" as he then disappeared and left his students to go their separate ways.

As Naruto was about to disappear he was stopped by Sauske as he sighed before addressing him, but not talking back. What do you want Sauske, asked "Naruto" not wanting to be with his team any longer.

I was wondering who trained you, asked "Sauske."

Sorry can't tell, but maybe another time, said "Naruto" before they could ask anything else Naruto disappeared where Sauske got angry, but left before being caught as he walked back to his house with Saukra who kept on asking for a date which he said no to.

**NEXT MORNING**

Naruto walked to the training ground at 10:17 as he saw his teammates waiting for him and their sensai and when he got their he could feel Saukra about mad at him for being late, but Sauske looked like he didn't care.

Naruto your late, scowled "Saukra."

Sorry, but I know a little about our sensai and one of those things is that he likes to be an hour or two late, so I arrived two hours late, because what is the point in getting here if are sensai is going to be late, said "Naruto."

Okay that makes sense, said "Saukra."

Anyway you guys hungry, asked "Naruto" as he heard the sounds of both Sauske and Saukra's stomachs rumble.

Naruto just sighed as he grabbed a scroll from his cloak and when he unfolded it a puff of smoke reviled two bowls of food with rice balls, fish, and noodles with a side of water.

Here I brought some food for you guys, said "Naruto" holding out the food.

But Kakashi-sensai said not to eat, said "Saukra."

True, but still if you don't eat then you wont have the energy to do the test and I know you don't want that to happen, said "Naruto."

Saukra was trying to not take the food since she was on a diet, but then she saw Sauske grab one of the food tray and decided if Sauske was going to have one then she would to also she was hating this diet, but all to impress Sauske. She grabbed one as she and Sauske started to eat at the food like hungry dogs. After they finished Naruto grabbed the empty bowls and put them back in the scroll as he got one of his books from the back of his pocket.

Naruto can I ask you a question, asked "Sauske."

Sure why not, said "Naruto" as he didn't look up from his book.

Where did you get those scrolls and how strong are you, asked "Sauske."

Well I can't tell you my strength, but I made these scrolls, said "Naruto."

Wait you made those scroll, asked a intriguing "Saukra."

Yeah I was taught in funijitsu, said "Naruto."

Who taught you about sealing, asked "Sauske" wanting to know more about their blonde teammate.

That is something I can not give out, said "Naruto" as he heard a scowl from Sauske.

Before Sauske can say anything a puff of smoke appeared in the clearing as Kakashi appeared with his face in his perverted book. Yo, is all the mask wearing Kakashi said as he walked towards the group.

YOUR LATE! Yelled Saukra as Naruto covered his ears from the loud mouth girl.

Sorry it's just that I got lost on the road of life, said "Kakashi."

LAIR! Yelled "Saukra" causing Naruto to cover his ears again.

Yesh does she ever shut up, thought "Naruto."

Okay then now that you all are here we can began the test, said "Kakashi" as he grabbed two bells from his back pouch.

Kakashi-sensai what are those bells for, asked "Saukra."

Well their your test and if you want to pass you have to try and get these bells away from me, said "Kakashi."

Wait sensai their are two bells and only three of us, said "Saukra."

Well that's because two of you will have to get one and the third to not get one will be sent back to the academy, said "Kakashi."

Both Sauske and Saukra were surprised even if Sauske did't show it, but Naruto just kept on reading his book already knowing what the true test is but would wait till later to see the others fail.

Alright you have until noon to get these bells away from me. He grabbed a clock from his pocket. Now your test will begin now, said "Kakashi" as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Both Sauske and Saukra ran in different directions while Naruto just kept on walking while reading his book and after awhile he walked up a tree and just sat their giving him a perfect view of the fight that was about to happen as he looked up from his book to hear a scream that meant that Saukra was out and just sighed as he created a clone to go and get her. He waited for a couple of minutes before seeing Kakashi waiting in the n=middle of the open field where Sauske walked in front of him saying he was different then the other two as he went straight at him. Naruto just smirked as he saw Sauske's fail and stuck in the ground while Kakashi was telling him something before disappearing. Naruto just walked up to Sauske still reading his book as the Uchiha didn't notice him till Naruto pulled his hair up and saw him glaring at him until Naruto's clone arrived with an unconscious Saukra which he woke up by shaking her.

Alright you two you don't like me and I don't like you, but if we want to pass this test then we will have to work together, said "Naruto."

I don't work with dobes and their are only two, what if you try to take one or both, said the Uchiha boy.

Sauske-Kun is right what if you try to take the bells away from us, said "Saukra."

Because if I was going to take the bells I would of left you head deep in dirt and you laying unconscious like a weakling who barley past the exams and will probably not be able to pass this if she will stop following an stupid boy with an attitude problem and vengeance that will get him killed, said "Naruto" with a deadly tone that made both Sauske and Saukra lean back a little, but still be mad at him for the things he said.

What makes you any better, said "Sauske."

It's not what makes me better it's what happen to me before I left the village that makes me different, said "Naruto."

What do you mean, asked "Saukra."

This village is nothing more then a hell hole where I was treated horribly and was told to be killed, but as you could see I'm alive and plan on doing so till my time, said "Naruto."

Sauske and Saukra just stood their thinking if what he said was true, but before they could say anything Naruto got up and started to walk away.

Hey where are you going, asked "Sauske."

I am going to try and take the bells from Kakashi and when you decided to come and help me then you better hurry, because time is almost up, said "Naruto" as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto appeared in the middle of a clearing where Kakashi was reading his book till he saw Naruto with a dead plan look and put his book in his back pouch knowing not to take someone like Naruto easily.

Alright Naruto it seems you want to give it a shot so come at me, said "Kakashi" as Naruto didn't say anything, but instead disappeared and reappeared behind him and tried to kick him, but Kakashi ducked under the kick and quickly jumped kicked Naruto in the face only for him to puff in a cloud of smoke. Bushin, thought "Kakashi" as out of the smoke came a kunia that Kakashi easily dodged, but saw that it was a three point kunia with a seal that made Kakashi's eyes widen and was to late to do anything as Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Kakashi and punched him in the face sending him flying not far, but as he stopped he staggered to get up, but once he got up he was blown back by a strong wind force that sent him flying and smashing into a tree, but puffed once he struck the tree and turning into a wooden log. Naruto just looked at the log with an emotionless face and after a couple of seconds he jumped into the air just as Kakashi appeared out from the ground and tried to grab Naruto.

Good job Naruto it seems you were able to not only damage me, but also escape my decapitation jutsu, said "Kakashi."

Thank you Kakashi-sensai, but you shouldn't take me to lightly, said "Naruto" but before he could do anything a large fireball came out of the trees and almost hit Kakashi, but he jumped out of the way, but once he did kunia came flying out of the bushes, but didn't get to hit him as Kakashi blocked all of them with his own kunia. Before he could do anything else he was blown back into a tree and once he got back up he felt three sharp kunia pointed at his throat, heart, and his face.

Well it looks like you guys won and just in time, said "Kakashi" as the clock rang meaning that time was up as all three of them as they let their sensai go.

Wait sensai I thought we needed to get the bells and as far as I can see Naruto has both, said "Saukra."

Kakashi looked at Naruto as he held two bells. Well Naruto what will you do, will you keep the bells or will you give one or both to your teammates, asked "Kakashi."

Naruto didn't answer as he handed one bell to Sauske and another to Saukra as they both caught the bells and looked at Naruto with a confused look at the blondes choice.

Naruto why would you handed us each a bell when you would fail, asked "Saukra."

Because he just guaranteed that all of you have passed the test, said "Kakashi" as he saw both Sauske and Saukra look at him in surprise, except Sauske just had his eyebrows raised.

Wait I don't get it, asked "Saukra."

Naruto care to explain, asked "Kakashi."

Fine, well as you can see the point of this hole test was to test our team work and see if we were capable of working together. If you don't get it think of it like this, if we went up against a powerful ninja without Kakashi's help then we would need to work together to be able to beat him, because it's like some say alone you are powerful, but together you are invincible since a team with good team work will be able to take down a powerful ninja and if you don't have team work on a team then we would die the moment we leave this village, said "Naruto."

Both of his teammates just nodded their heads as Kakashi lead them to the grave stone of famous ninjas. All of you must know what this is and why the peoples names are here, because some ninja here died with a teammate or with their team and that is what made them famous, because in the shinobi world those who abandon their missions are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse then scum. Take that as an important lesson, said "Kakashi."

His students just nodded before being dismissed and telling to meet him on the bridge at 8 before they left the training ground to go their separate ways and as Naruto was walking down the street he could feel someone following him and as he was walking he knew this person wasn't going to leave him alone so he decided to see who this person is as he turned a corner before creating a clone and jumping atop a building while his clone walked the long way to his house where when he saw the person knew it was the Hyuuga girl and once he knew she was the one following him he dispelled his clone as he saw the Hyuuga girl be surprised and try to look for him and just sighed as he appeared in front of the girl spooking her.

Excuse me Hinata but why were you following me, asked "Naruto" as he saw the girl blush and try to stuttered out words and when Naruto knew she would not say anything that he knew was a lie he leaned in and gave a kiss to the girls cheek as the girl blushed really hard and looked like she was about to faint. I know you love me and I don't know if I love you, but you are someone I would want to protect, because you were the one who didn't treat me bad or annoyed me like the other fan girls, said "Naruto" as he gave a small smile before disappearing and leaving a blushing Hinata as she made her way slowly to the Hyuuga compound ignoring everyone till she got back to her room.

**Sorry I could not update sooner**

**but school and what not **

**so sorry and hope this chapter**

**and the next make it up**

**anyway I am tired so I will **

**write the next chapter later so**

**bye and Review.**


End file.
